AVANNA
AVANNA is an English VOCALOID developed and distributed by Zero-G Limited, released in December 2012 for the VOCALOID3 engine. Her voice is provided by an Irish female singer, Rachel., whose last name cannot be revealed due to privacy reasons. Concept AVANNA was designed to be a soft voice with a "Celtic twist" to it. AVANNA is 18 years old, female, and her artist has stated that AVANNA herself is of Irish descent. According to the artist, in AVANNA's early concept design, her height was 5'6" and her weight was 156 lbs. The artist had stated that in her final design, her weight is around 110 lbs. Again, it should be noted that these are just the personal preferences of the artist and not official canon. A white horse named Lancelot was originally planned as a pet for Avanna, although this never came to fruition.https://twitter.com/AkiGlancy/status/1035685558826291202 Etymology While it is unknown why Zero-G chose the name "Avanna"; according to the name's origins, it is a combination of the old English word "Ava," meaning "breath of life," and the Latin name "Anna," meaning "gracious." This results in the implied meaning of her name being "gracious breath of life."link Appearance Zero-G requested that AVANNA should have a -based look to her.link According to AkiGlancy, AVANNA's artist, the model for AVANNA's body figure was her own sister, who was particularly curvy.link AVANNA was originally designed to be an , but this concept was scrapped when she had to be re-designed upon YAMAHA's request. However, a faded version of this design can still be seen on the final boxart. AkiGlancy has stated that fans can draw AVANNA with elf ears if they wish to do so,link and upon request, has also uploaded her own version with elf ears.link YAMAHA also requested that AVANNA be more "anime"-styled.http://www.vocaloidotaku.net/index.php?/topic/37272-avannas-official-artwork-release: Yamaha was concerned that Zero-G’s approved design was not “Anime” styled enough and asked for me to revise it into a cuter, modern anime style. During the process of AVANNA's design, even though alternate colors were considered, Zero-G specifically asked for her to have black hair. According to AkiGlancy, the reason why the AVANNA's hair was lengthened was because she was requested to make her look more feminine.link AVANNA’s outfit was inspired by , specifically, the who received Roman influence during the first century of ’s occupation by the . AkiGlancy has shown several specific historical clothing references she was inspired by on her twitter.https://twitter.com/AkiGlancy/status/1184485985540890626?s=20 The little flower shapes worked into AVANNA’s outfit are , hinting at her . The rings around AVANNA's waist float/spin with the power of her voice, but will stay motionless when she is not singing. The gems on her skirt and the rings were inspired by . During her responses to DEX and DAINA, AkiGlancy spoke on her art of AVANNA with a violin specifically. Though she liked the design very much, Zero-G did not think it was a good idea, as customers who did not read the product description would think the product was for a violin instrument.link She also stated that her art of Avanna always has 7 freckles on each cheek.link Relations * Celtic male - A conceptualized complementary voice bank that would've had masculine vocals. History Marketing For AVANNA, Zero-G seemed to adopt a similar technique to the one used for OLIVER's promotion. Upon AVANNA's official unveiling, AkiGlancy was able to talk directly to English-speaking VOCALOID fans and answer questions about her involvement with AVANNA. Most of the focus was on the VocaloidOtaku forums,VocaloidOtaku Avanna topic and also the topic about her official artwork.VocaloidOtaku topic about her official artwork This led to bonus promotional art material, AkiGlancy's "developer's diary" and design notes being handed out quite freely. Voicebanks ;AVANNA :AVANNA had improved consonants over past English vocals. Her vocal was that of a Celtic female. She sings with a clear and sweet vocal. * AVANNA (VOCALOID3), December 22, 2012 Music featuring AVANNA }} Reputation |- |Reaction = AVANNA was fairly well met upon introduction, but struggled to get more than 10,000+ views on her demo songs. She has remained one of the lesser popular releases for English in VOCALOID3, despite the praises for her quality compared to many of the other English releases for the engine version. Compared to other VOCALOIDs, her presence in the fandom wasn't that well established and she struggled to get coverage. English VOCALOIDs, while never complete failures, had issues with getting sales and compared to OLIVER's presence among VOCALOID fans and producers, there didn't seem much attention on her at all. When it was revealed she had reached the no.1 spot in Zero-G's yearly sales, it was considered a moment and a surprise that she did so. On May 26, 2014, Equipboard tweeted that they listed AVANNA on their website at the suggestion of a member. They quoted EDM artist, Porter Robinson, as a notable user of the product.linklink AVANNA's popularity, according to Google Trends peaked in Jan 2013, a month after she was released. She lost much of this status a year later from Jan 2014, and later began to regain popularity and towards the end off the VOCALOID3. She managed to maintain a stable but small popularity growth. |- |Impact = |- |Misc = In 2014, AVANNA claimed the position of the first English only developed vocal to have a song with 1,000,000+ views on YouTube. She was also the second English VOCALOID to have video featuring their vocal reach 1,000,000+ views, the first was OLIVER who was used in the " " series. In 2015 a survey was made based on the popularity of VOCALOIDs on website Nico Video. For the year 2014, AVANNA was the 35th most popular VOCALOID. She was also the 3rd most popular "Engloid".link |- |Trivia = |- |Achievements = *First and only English female VOCALOID3 *First and only Zero-G VOCALOID3 *First VOCALOID to have her illustration to be done by a VOCALOID Producer. *Vocal with the most breath samples (44). |- |color = avanna }} References External links Navigation Category:AVANNA Category:Zero-G Limited Category:Big Fish Audio, Inc. Category:VOCALOID Category:VOCALOID3 Category:Feminine vocals Category:English vocals